Nhiệm vụ cốt truyện
Phương_tiện:Example.ogg Nhiệm vụ cốt truyện gồm những map sử dụng Charisma. Thường có 1 đoạn hội thoại nhỏ để giải thích tình huống trước khi vào trận đấu. ☀Trò chơi thường sẽ mở khóa một vài cấp trước nhiệm vụ cao nhất của bạn, giúp chúng ta có thể bỏ qua những map khó. Khi tiêu diệt quái, 1 vài con quái sẽ drop ra những unit Săt hoặc Đồng. Thu thập đủ những unit này, người chơi sẽ được thưởng thêm 1 unit Bạc bonus. Commission Sortie Khi người chơi kiếm đủ 3 sao và thu thập đủ unit mỗi map, người chơi có thể sử dụng chức năng Commission Sortie (委任出撃) (có thể hiểu là auto-win), giúp rút ngắn thời gian mỗi map hơn là phải đánh lại từ đầu. Những nhiệm vụ sử dụng chức năng này cũng được tính là 3 sao. Các nhiệm vụ Những con số trong ngoặc đơn biểu thị tỷ số của EXP và Gold nhận được trên mỗi charisma. Tỷ số càng cao càng có lợi. Trừ 4 nhiệm vụ đầu tiên, người chơi bắt đầu tất cả nhiệm vụ với 3 mạng và 10 điểm Unit. Arc 1-2 (Kingdom) *The initial set, which was available at the start of the game. Arc 3 (Desert) *Part 1 - Added on September 18th, 2014. First 7 missions. *Part 2 - Added on January 29th, 2015. Last 2 missions. Arc 4 (Eastern) *Part 1 - Added on April 2nd, 2015. First 3 missions. *Part 2 - Added on April 16th, 2015. Next 2 missions. *Part 3 - Added on July 2nd, 2015. Last 2 missions. Arc 5 (Magic City) *Part 1 - Added on September 16th, 2015. First 3 missions. *Part 2 - Added on October 22nd, 2015. Next 2 missions. *Part 3 - Added on February 2nd, 2016. Last 2 missions. Arc 6 (Jungle) *Part 1 - Added on November 5th, 2015. First 3 missions. *Part 2 - Added on November 26th, 2015. Next 2 missions. *Part 3 - Added on May 12th, 2016. Last 2 missions. Arc 7 (Makai) *Part 1 - Added on October 20th, 2016. First 3 missions. *Part 2 - Added on June 8th, 2017. Next 3 missions. Arc 8 (Majin's Interior) *Part 1 - Added on November 2nd, 2017. First 3 missions. Arc 1: Escape the Capital (王都脱出) Arc 2: Castle Retake (王城奪還) Arc 3: Desert of Boiling Sands (熱砂の砂漠) Arc 4: Eastern Country (東の国) Arc 5: Magic City (魔法都市) Arc 6: Jungle Battle (密林の戦い) Arc 7: Capital of Demons (魔の都) Arc 8: Majin's Inner Body (魔神の体内) Thử thách 4★ Thử thách 4★ là thử thách bổ sung xuất hiện sau khi nhận được 3 sao và thu thập hết unit mỗi map (dễ hiểu hơn là sau khi đạt được Commission Sortie), người chơi có thể thử sức nhằm kiếm thêm 1 SC. Điều kiện cần: *Map đã giành được 3 sao *Map đã thu thập hết unit *Rank của Pu rin xu trên 50 Khác biệt cần lưu ý: *Bắt đầu mỗi map 4 sao chỉ với 1 mạng *Sẽ không nhận được unit nào *Mỗi map thử thách 4 sao sẽ có 1 gimmick khác nhau *Quái cũng được buff mạnh hơn so với map gốc, bât kể gimmick như thế nào. Để giành được 1 SC, thử thách 4 sao cần được hoàn thành tương tự thử thách 3 sao (Không mất mạng/unit nào) Gimmick của các map được mô tả trong trang nhiệm vụ của từng map đó Tăng tỷ lệ drop nhiệm vụ cốt truyện Vào những dịp diễn ra những sự kiện mới, tỷ lệ drop sẽ được tạm thời tăng so với mọi ngày. Thường thì tỷ lệ tăng khoảng 1.5x với tất cả những nhiệm vụ cốt truyện (unit sắt và đồng). *Không tăng tỷ lệ drop cho Nhiệm vụ thử thách, Nhiệm vụ hàng ngày, hay Nhiệm vụ sự kiện. *See Tăng tỷ lệ drop nhiệm vụ hàng ngày for the similar increase regarding dailies and orbs.